The good begining
by burningblue
Summary: Sudah tau kan judulnya adalah 'the good brgining' mungkin memang cerita dibuka dengan awal yang baik, belum ada pertengkaran dan semacamnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah yang akan dilanjutkan setelah ini ? apakah masih baik-baik saja ? lihat saja nanti... Check this out! my first Fanfic R/R?


The Beginning

Stasiun London..khususnya untuk peron 9 ¾, tempat yang misterius, penuh dengan rahasia, khususnya rahasia sihir..Disinilah aku berada, Hermione Granger gadis berkelahiran muggle, yang tiba-tiba didatangi burung hantu yang membawa surat, awalnya aku dan keluargaku agak heran sih dengan datangnya surat yang di bawa oleh burung hantu, well..ini kan jaman modern, apakah masih berlaku menggunakan burung hantu sebagai pengantar surat ?, saat aku membaca suratnya, jantungku rasanya mau copot...apa-apaan ini, sekolah sihir school of hogwarts ? apakah ini hanya jebakan dari orang iseng ? atau apalah itu, setengah tidak percaya sih memangnya penyihir itu ada atau.. itu kan hanya fiksi belaka, dan imajinasi anak-anak, dan yang tidak ku percaya lagi, sekolah untuk para penyihir, yeah...school of hogwarts, memangnya ada ? fikirku, ayahku-pun terheran-heran ketika membaca suratnya, hmm ? hmm? Dengan alis yang ditarik keatas, memandang surat itu dengan heran...well...yeah..kebingungn kami pun berlanjut sampai ada orang aneh dengan jenggot panjang nan putih mendatangi rumah kami. Yah intinya begitu saja, pasti kalian sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?

Disinilah aku sekarang berada, dengan rasa ketidak percayaanku sebelumnya, aku berada disini, di stasiun khusus penyihir, aku pun tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang penyihir sebelumnya, dan..apakah ini hanya mimipi ? hah..sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan.

"oh...Mione, selamat tinggal ! kami akan merindukanmu honey !" kesedihan terpancar di kedua wajah orang tuaku, sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku

"i'll miss you too mam, dad" aku berusaha tersenyum, meskipun sesungguhnya aku sedih harus meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang aku cintai ini, dan terlebih lagi aku anak tunggal, keretapun langsung melaju dan meninggalkan stasiun

"aku harus belajar mandiri mulai dari sekarang"

Tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka, ada dua orang lelaki masuk, yang satu berambut merah, dan yang satu lagi memakai kacamata

"maaf..kami kira tak ada orang disini, bolehkah kami duduk disini ?, kebetulan disini cuman ada satu orang yang duduk, dan kami malas kalau mencarinya lagi hehe" si rambut merah meracau tak jelas

"baiklah, duduk saja, lagi pula bukan aku kan pemilik kereta ini, jadi kalian boleh duduk sesuka kalian dimana saja" jawab hermione

"hah...sombong sekali cara bicaranya" si rambut merah meracau lagi

"sudahlah ron..sudah bagus dia mengizinkan kita duduk disini, ayo duduk" lelaki berkacamata itu pun tersenyum ke arah Hermione

Hermione memandang orang didepannya dengan seksama, berkacamata...rambut hitam...sepertinya aku mengetahuinya, apa aku pernah melihatnya ? otaknya pun bekerja keras untuk mengetahui siapa orang didepannya ini, dia sangat penasaran

"Harry..apa kau tidak merasa aneh ? gadis didepanmu itu memandangi kau terus! Aku jadi risih melihatnya ! uuhh.." bisik Ron terhadap Harry

Baru saja Harry mau menatap gadis itu, tiba-tiba..

"benarkahkah itu ? kau...Harry Potter ?!" teriak hermione, sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang didepannya

Harry yang sedang makan coklat kodok dengan Ron pun langsung kaget, dan memuntahkan butiran coklat kodok yang baru dimasuki ke mulutnya, Harry pun melebarkan mulutnya, sambil memasang wajah polos (apa karena shock ? haha)

"Ap...Appaaa... kau memiliki luka itu ?

"hmm ?" harry mengangkat alisnya

"luka...luka itu..luka di dahimu!" Hermione pun tak sanggup berbicara sangking terkejutnya

"ini ?" Harry menunjukan lukanya sambil tersenyum

"Ah...aku Hermione Granger!"hermione langsung memajukan tangannya ke arah Harry

"aku Harry, senang berkenalan denganmu " harry membalas jabatan tangan hermione

"Aku Ronald weasley !" si rambut merah pun memajukan tangannya ke hermione, seperti yang dilakukan hermione pada harry

"ehm.. baiklah senang berkenalan denganmu Ronald ! "hermione menjawab perkenalan Ron tanpa menjabat kembali tangan Ron

"heeehh.."Ron langsung lemas dan langsung memakan coklat kodok lagi . Harry pun tersenyum ke arah Ron

"ehm..ngomong-ngomong, aku tau ini kau, karena aku membaca buku sejarah sihir ! waw! Kau terkenal sekali, sampai-sampai kisahmu ada di buku itu" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan

"pantas saja." bisik ron ke harry dengan memasang wajah sebal

"terima kasih" jawab harry dengan senyuman

Tak terasa Hogwarts Express pun telah sampai di stasiun hogsmeade, seluruh calon siswa-siswi Hogwarts turun dari kereta, tak terkecuali harry,ron, dan hermione

"wahhhh" itulah respon dari para calon siswa-siswi hogwarts melihat gedung sekolah, yang lebih baik di bilang kastil itu dari perahu, megah sekali, semua calon siswa-siswi terkagum-kagum melihatnya

"seperti di negeri dongeng.." hermione berkata pelan

"yeah..kau pasti tidak akan percaya ketika sudah masuk kedalam" kata seseorang lelaki menjawab perkataan hermione sambil terkagum-kagum melihat hogwarts

Hermione pun menengok, melihat lelaki yang merespon perkataannya tadi, "tampan" itulah yang pertama kali dikatakan hermione kepada lelaki tersebut

"apa yang kau bilang tadi ? " lelaki itu merespon perkataan hermione lagi

"eh..ehm.. maksudku...memangnya ada apa didalam sana ? sampai-sampai aku pasti akan terkagum-kagum jika masuk kedalamnya? " hermione bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, 'huh..untung saja dia tidak mendengarnya'

"yeah...nanti kau juga akan tau" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum

Hermione membalas senyuman lelaki itu

Semua calon siswa-siswi hogwarts turun dari perahu, hermione tidak sengaja berpapasan lagi dengan ron dan harry, mereka berjalan mengikuti masih penasaran dengan lelaki yang berbicara dengannya walaupun hanya sedikit ketika di perahu tadi, 'aku penasaran siapa namanya, sangking gugupnya, aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diri'. Hermione memang selalu memperkenalkan diri jika ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya, tapi tidak dengan orang tadi, sangking gugupnya dia sampai lupa harus berbuat apa. hermione menoleh kebelakang, kesamping, kedepan, mencari orang yang ditemuinya tadi, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukannya karena ada ribuan calon siswa-siswi hogwarts

Calon siswa dan sisiwi hogwarts dikejutkan lagi ketika memasuki kastil hogwarts, mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat atap yang bisa berganti musim itu, "wah keren" sahut salah satu calon siswa hogwarts

Semua Siswa dan siswi hogwarst bertepuk tangan dengan kedatangan calon siswa dan siswi hogwarts, mereka sudah tidak sabar dengan kedatangan adik-adiknya di asrama masing-masing

-~(^o^)~~(^o^)~~(^o^)~~(^o^)~-

Seleksi asrama sudah selesai dijalankan, semua calon siswa-siswi hogwarts yang sekarang sudah bisa dibilang siswa-siswi hogwarts duduk di asramanya masing-masing, kepala sekolah Albus dumbledore menyuruh mereka makan dulu, baru beristirahat di ruang asramanya masing-masing.

'Hermione granger' lelaki yang ditemui hermione diperahu tadi melamun sambil memandang gadis kecil yang cantik itu, 'hm..cantik'. sangkin seriusnya dia memandang gadis itu, sampai-sampai makanan yang ia mau makan bukan masuk kedalam mulutnya, tapi malah ke arah hidungnya.

PLUK...ayam yang ada di garpunya mengenai hidungnya

"aduh...Dracoo ada apa denganmu, jangan makan sambil melamun, kalau kau seperti ini terus, ketampananmu akan pudar, kau harus tau itu. ini pakai sapu tanganku untuk membersihkannya" temannya yang berbadan besar memberikan sapu tangan kepada Draco, teman-temannya yang lain hanya tertawa

"thanks dude" Draco langsung membersihkan wajahnya dari bumbu ayam yang menempel diwajahnya.

Dibalik itu, gadis yang dilihat lelaki tadi balik memandang lelaki yang ditemuinya di perahu 'hm..Draco, nama yang bagus untuk lelaki tampan seperti dia' hermione hanya nyengir memandangnya sedang membersihkan wajah yang penuh dengan bumbu ayam

Ron melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah hermione

"hey, kau melihat apa?" harry membangunkan lamunan hermione

"ah..tidak, aku hanya masih kagum dengan keadaan kastil ini, kau tahu kan aku seorang muggle, yang hanya memandang sihir sebagai mimpi belaka dan dongeng penghantar tidur, aku masih tidak percaya bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi anak-anak muggle, menjadi penyihir" hermione memberi alasan yang pasti supaya tidak ketahuan dia sedang memandang siapa

Ron hanya melanjutkan makannya, karena menurutnya perkataan hermione terlalu berbelit-belit, itu membuatnya bingung, jadi dia makan saja

"aku juga masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini, ini seperti...mimpi, seperti di negeri dongeng, aku tidak pernah membayangkan didatangi seseorang yang sangat besar yang aku kira ia seekor monster, masuk kedalam rumahku, dan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untukku, dan memberi tahuku kalau aku akan masuk sekolah sihir" harry merespon perkataan hermione dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama sambil melanjutkan makannya


End file.
